mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shibata Mizuki
__FORCETOC__ Shibata Mizuki (柴田 美月) is a Course 2 student in First High School and the very first freshman who approached Tatsuya during the enrollment day. Despite initially being subjected under Tatsuya's suspicions due to her eyes, she became his and Miyuki's friend not long after. Mizuki is described as a timid-looking girl who wears eyeglasses. In the era when the series is taking place, it is rare for girls to wear glasses because vision correction procedure is already widespread. This caused Tatsuya to be wary of her. Despite being a shy person, Mizuki is the one who loses her temper over the Course 1's rude actions during the first day of school, when the group persistently tried to get Miyuki to join them. She said words that provoked Morisaki, the one leading the group of Course 1 students, resulting to an almost 'battle using magic' had Erika not interrupted. Mizuki is not really keen in learning how to use magic. It is stated that she only do so because she wants to control the pair of eyes she possess. She also wears her special eyeglasses because of a particular need. While it is an aid, it is rare to see a person who had a disorder like Mizuki that needs to constantly block the spirit particle emission with glasses, which means hers is an extremely superior sensitivity. Kokonoe Yakumo, during a conversation with Tatsuya, has noted that Mizuki possesses a powerful spiritual sight but is unable to understand nor control it yet. Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission : This refers to a condition of the body where one can see Spirit Particle emission without conscious effort, and cannot shut them out with conscious effort. It is a type of disorder where complete cognizant control cannot be achieved, and where one's senses were excessively sharp. : People who suffers from this condition, a hereditary disorder, shows symptoms of being oversensitive to non-physical light generated depending on the activity of Pushion. : Those who are visually exposed to spirit particle emission would have their emotional state affected, and as a result, a person suffering from this disorder tends to be susceptible to the breakdown of his or her mental stability. Aura Cut Coating Lenses : These are special lenses used in glasses that is one of the technology aids provided to help control Pushion sensitivity. Crystal Eyes : It is the term Mikihiko used to refer to Mizuki's special eyes when he found out she can see the difference in colors of the spirits. : Summoning Magicians like Mikihiko, while knowing that the spirits have colors, cannot actually see them. The spirits' colors aren't identified by sight but through magic recognition of the vibrations. : In Divine Earth Magic, those who can see the colors of the spirits are also able to see where spirits spring forth and congregate, as well as the 'divine spirits' of the natural order and the key to accessing those systems, and a person like Mizuki who possesses this maybe the person one needs to ascend to the heights of Divine Earth Magic. Nine Schools Competition Related Articles: Golden Electron Silk Worm | Battle Board | Mirage Bat When Mari was caught in an accident during the Battle Board competition, Tatsuya asked for Mikihiko and Mizuki's insights about what caused it, but the latter was unable to give any because she was wearing her eyeglasses, rendering her unable to see foreign entities. However, during the Official Division of Mirage Bat event in the Nine Schools Competition, Mizuki removed her eyeglasses, as a precaution in case an incident break out again. After Kobayakawa's fall, she called Tatsuya, telling him that she saw, near where Kobayakawa's CAD is, a spirit bursting apart — which turned out to be an invaluable information. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Weeds